BerNII-SANders
BerNII-SANders is an American Senator who ran in the presidential elections in 2016. Personality Bernii San is an honorable man, and very kind-hearted, it is said that when he found out that Hillary Clinton's party assassinated Harambe, he considered stopping his campaign because he blamed Harambe's death on himself. However, one night he saw a vision of the lord Harambe himself, and was inspired to continue on his legacy. Plot Meeting Ippei & Harambe Arc In around his 50s Bernii San was invited to Tokyo by the Prime Minister of Japan to visit a man he thought would help Bernii Sans dreams of changing this world through becoming the President of the US. Bernii San straight away liked Ippei as he knew he was a man who upheld justice and peace by choosing a life of killing ghouls to save humanity. Ippei introduced Bernii San to his student, Harambe, a gorilla who was the key to understanding the differences between humans and animals. Bernii San told Ippei that he would take Harambe with him back to America as he was done training with Ippei and wanted Harambe to help him in his campaign, Ippei agreed and offered himself to come to America and help Bernii San as well, but Bernii refused as he thought Ippei was the only thing keeping Japan from total destruction by ghouls, Ippei agreed and bid Bernii farewell and that the next time he'd see him was when Bernii San would become president, then Ippei told Harambe "Harambe! I'll see you later, okay?" and then left. Betrayal by Hillary Arc Bernii and Harambe flew first class back to USA, Harambe looked over America in the plane and vowed that he would change the world, such was the way of his teacher, Bernii reassured him that they didn't need to worry since if the both of them were together, they would never lose, after arriving to USA, Bernii noticed something strange, there was many men dressed in black suits watching him, he also noticed they had a #VoteHillary sticker on their asses, this aroused his suspicion, he grabbed onto his quinque suitcase that Ippei gave him as a gift, Ippei claimed that it was a very strong quinque that was the evolved version of IXA (A quinque used by Arima), he also claimed that it was from the same ghoul as IXA but modified and used from a different organ of the ghoul, as Bernii and Harambe put their luggage in the scanner, Bernii noticed the black suited men numbers increase, after getting their luggage, Harambe peeled a banana and started eating it and said "its bitter", at this exact moment 20-30 black suited men jumped at Harambe and Bernii with their batons and stun guns and attacked the two, Harambe shielded Bernii and in one punch, killed 5 of the black suits who were revealed to be CIA, they didn't have guns as they were instructed to take Harambe alive, Bernii was knocked to the floor and dazed, he stood up and put his glasses on and saw Harambe fighting and became enraged, he took his coat off, grabbed his quinque suitcase and clicked it open to use the brother quinque of IXA, Bernii San opened the suitcase and it jolted open it was the SS+ Rated Quinque #DIXAUT, it oddly resembled a penis and was very heavy, but Bernii remembered Ippei's advice "this #DIXAUT quinque is for Harambe, but he was unable to use it due to poachers injuring his thumbs, I want you to have it Bernii and use it to protect Harambe, I want you to use #DIXAUT for Harambe." After remembering this the quinque felt light to Bernii San and he jumped in the battle and with one quick strike he killed 10 black suits, however many more appeared, Harambe told Bernii of its special activation gimmick, Bernii clicked #DIXAUT and it started squirting out a white/yellow liquid and saw Harambe get enraged, he realized what it was by the smell, it was mashed up banana and RC Cells, there was 40 more black suits left, they started laughing at Harambe and Bernii and one man said, "lets hurry up and capture that gorilla my wife cooked dinner", Bernii laughed and said "The Main Menu, Is You!" he then used #DIXAUT special gimmick and squirting mashed bananas on all of the black suits, Harambe then became enraged and unstoppable and killed 30 investigators and ate them all, there was 10 left, and Bernii San was about to kill them when Harambe stopped him, Harambe said that Bernii shouldn't have been involved in this as they only want Harambe and not Bernii, and now that Bernii killed so many black suits, he'll be unable to become president, Harambe went to the leader of the Black Suits, he asked him to reveal his face, it was revealed to be Bill Clinton, Harambe asked him that if he were to surrender himself, would they pardon Bernii San and forget about what happened here, Bill Clinton agreed, they then cuffed Harambe and transferred him to Cincinnati Zoo as Bernii San cried. Ippei's Murder Arc It had been 5 months after Harambe was captured, Bernii San was still making considerable progress in his presidential campaign as he was free to visit Harambe for advice any time he wanted, this proved to help him a great deal in his campaign, Bernii San was feeding the homeless one day as usual, and he received a phone call from the Prime Minister of Japan, his smile went disappeared, he dropped his phone, he burst out into tears. A homeless man asked "Bernii San, it pains me to see you cry, what is wrong?" Bernii San answered back "Ippei has been murdered" as soon as the homeless man heard this he threw his food to the ground and started crying, he then told the rest of the homeless what happened and they all started crying, nobody was able to eat their food, Bernii San vowed to get revenge. Harambe's Birthday and Assassination Arc It was 2 months since Bernii had visited Harambe and he knew his birthday was coming up so he decided to go visit him, he flew first class only since it reminded him of his time with Harambe, when arriving to the zoo he saw a group of people at Harambe's enclosure, he walked over and saw Harambe entertaining them by eating a banana, Bernii ordered a blockade around Harambe's enclosure and he jumped in, Harambe was very happy to see Bernii and asked "what advice do you need Bernii Chan", Bernii replied "I'm not here for advice Harambe, I'm here for this", Bernii then opened up his box and inside was a huge banana cake with a picture of Harambe, Harambe jumped up and down in happiness and then stood still and said "b-baka you have a campaign to take care of...y-you could've visited me after" Bernii San then cut open a huge piece and gave it for Harambe to eat. They stayed up the whole night laughing and reminiscing about the good times, then they fell asleep. Bernii San woke up and saw Harambe still asleep with banana cake icing all over his face, Bernii smiled and left, he thought about telling Harambe about Ippei's death but he deep down knew that Harambe already felt Ippei's presence leave the Earth, he then ordered his blockade to leave and get his plane ready, Bernii San was very bloated after all the banana cake and went to the toilet, after he came out he saw two men in black suits walk past and overheard them say "We better do it properly or else Hillary will erase us", Bernii San quickly knew something was up, he grabbed his quinque and ran to Harambe's enclosure, but he couldn't get through the crowd, when he finally reached the railing, he saw what all the commotion was about, there was a child in Harambe's enclosure, Harambe wasn't trained for this situation, he tried to protect the kid as he knew his time was up, he looked at Bernii and smiled and said "Bernii Chan if you're listening, then li-" as he was speaking a bullet from a sniper pierced his body, Bernii was screaming in agony as the black suits murdered Harambe, Bernii grabbed his quinque, he tried finding the black suits but they fled the scene too quickly. Bernii San sat down, sad, broken, and he thought about how he could change the world, he knew that if he carried the teachings of Harambe and Ippei that Hillary and Trump wouldn't be able to rule and that humanity could be saved, he then realized what he had to do, he whispered to himself "I will get dicks out for Harambe", as he went to retrieve Harambe's dead body a zookeeper came up to him whilst crying and said, "Bernii, he was calling for you, where were you?" Bernii said "oh, is it my fault?" He then out his hand ki his shoulder and said "if you want to blame anything, blame your own weakness" he then retrieved Harambes body and left the zoo. Black Streaker Arc (Post timeskip) Bernii San was shown naked from underneath and was also fighting the black suits, and winning the battle, Bernii San slaughtered them with #DIXAUT and there weren't many left, Bernii's subordinate said "Bernii San, just as expected they're the black suits, what should we do with them?" Then it showed Bernii San with black hair and putting his glove on and saying "Please get their dicks out" ''Quotes'' * To his subordinate: "Pls get their dicks out" * To Zookeeper (about Haramble's death): "Oh..Is it my fault? If you want blame anything, blame your own weakness" * To himself: "I'll get dicks out for Haramble" Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Senator